


Blow my mind

by nekoii



Series: 007 Games 2017 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker AU, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii
Summary: Q works as a DJ by night, and owns a motor-vehicle modification workshop by day. James owns the club Q works at, and several others as well. They flirt over shared snarks and Q takes James out for a ride.For AU day & transformation prompt fill. Biker!Q AUA wee little snippet because motorcycle-owning-Q is spawning this AU scene nibblelet.





	Blow my mind

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for the 007 Games-Fest 2017 on Tumblr hosted by Mi6-Cafe)  
> Un-beta'ed

* * *

“Want a lift?” Q asked casually, like he hadn’t brought an extra helmet for this opportunity specifically. James had been mocking Q’s riding skills. Q had declared James would have his brains blown if he rode pillion. It was nearly 4 in the morning, quite the perfect opportunity indeed.

Knowing Q rode a bike was one thing. Actually seeing him perched with his legs splayed was another. Drinking in the sight of Q decked in a biker’s leather jacket, complete with probiker gloves and a HJC helmet that had more than one sticker on its surface. It really was quite the change from his usual drab jeans and t-shirt attire behind the DJ station.

His ride was a thing of classic beauty. Jet black seat covers contrasting beautifully against the chrome of the frame. Its straight-twin engine looked modified, but James couldn’t tell for sure from where he stood.

The smirk on James lips quirked in a way that fought back a smile. Sauntering confidently over to Q, who watched James approach with a smoulder that certainly took things up a notch. James swung his leg over and fitted himself closer than necessary against the DJ’s leather clad back.

“If you want your brains intact.” Q said, knocking the helmet against the knee that was pressed against his calf. Giving James an eye roll over his shoulder when the blond leaned even closer still, his fingers touching Q’s purposefully before he took the helmet.

“Ready?” Q raised his voice, over the loud rumble of his modified engines.

“Blow my mind Q.” James yelled back, his arms wrapping around Q’s waist. The bike must have gone from 0 to 50mph in a second, and breaking speed limits the next. James wrapped his arms tighter around Q as the wind whipped past them. The tension in Q’s body as he focused on weaving through the sparse traffic like a lunatic, the powerful hum of the machine between their legs.

James conceded on Q’s superior riding skills when they finally parked before the morning traffic could start. And Q conceded to James expert thrusting speed before the morning had even begun.

* * *

End

 


End file.
